Valentines Day Dance
by zzTroublesomezz
Summary: Find out what happens to Ino, Tenten, Sakura and Hinata when they go to the dance. In each chapter you will hear a version of what happened to each kunoichi. My first fanfic, ENJOY! R&R PLEASE! ShikaXIno NejiXTen SasuXSaku NaruXHina COMPLETE
1. ShikaXIno

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto or any of it's characters.

* * *

It was a beautiful day in Konaha, all the Kunoichi were busy getting ready for the big dance.

"Forehead girl pass me the streamer." Ino demanded.

"Here you go Ino pig!" Sakura said a lot of sarcasm and announce in her voice.

"Come on you two, get along!" Tenten said trying to pin up a balloon.

"Hey um Tenten can you pass me a ribbon?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah sure, here." Tenten said handing Hinata a gold ribbon. This was the Valentines Day dance and everyone was being paired up.

Sadly I had no one to go to the dance with.

"Ino pig hurry up with the balloon!" Sakura said making me jump, that's right I was Ino Yamanaka.

"Shut up Billboard Brows." I snapped back hitting a balloon over to Sakura.

"Next subject!" Tenten yelled pinning up a ribbon.

"So who you going to the dance with Hinata?" I asked.

"I…um…I…um…No one." She finally said.

"How about you Tenten?" Sakura asked.

"Neji asked me to the dance yesterday!" She replied excitedly.

"Lucky, No one asked me yet, I'm sure Sasuke will!" I said with a little softness in my voice.

"Give me a break Ino, Sasukes going to ask me!" Sakura said smiling.

"Right only in your dreams!" I said back.

"Hey Ino what about Shikamaru?" Tenten said.

"What about him?" I asked as if I didn't know the guy.

"Has he asked you?" Tenten continued.

"Shikamaru ask me? No way! I bet he's going with that sand girl whatever her face is!" I yelled.

"Is that a hint of jealousy?" Sakura said grinning evilly.

"No!" I screamed throwing a balloon at her.

"Hinata you going with Naruto?" Sakura asked.

"I don't know, no ones asked me yet." Hinata said blushing.

"Wonder if Kiba's free." I said for a moment but eminently went back to Sasuke.

"Ugh, please give me a break!" Tenten said after a while.

"Hinata pass the balloons please." I said.

"Hey, what are you guys doing?" A voice said from behind me. I turned around quickly almost falling off the ladder I was standing on.

"It's you." I said with a sigh and turned back around.

"Hey Temari." Sakura waved.

"Hey Sakura, Tenten, Hinata, Ino. What are you guys doing?" She asked.

"Perparing for the V-day dance tomorrow." Tenten said smiling and passing a balloon over to me.

"Really? I'm just in time them." Temari said.

"You're staying till tomorrow?" I asked hoping for a no.

"Yes." She said happily.

"Well if you're staying can you at least help us put up the decorations?" I asked and sat down on the ladder.

"She can't." A voice said from behind her.

"Shikamaru? Why not?" I asked as Shikamaru appeared from out of no where.

"We have a mission." He said.

"We? We who?" I asked confused.

"Us." Neji, Choji, Naruto and Kiba said appearing from out of nowhere.

"Ya no what I'm not even going to ask." I said turning back around.

"Where's Sasuke?" Sakura asked.

"He's training with Kakashi-sensi." Naruto replied.

"Whatever, Hinata can you pass me that balloon at your feet please?" I asked. With that the boys, and Temari disappeared.

"Ino you ok?" Tenten asked looking at me.

"Fine, why?" I asked.

"You were acting strange a minute ago." Sakura chimed in.

"Just peachy!" I said but truly I was feeling a bit weird, like I had something to hide. I think I did, but I didn't know what.

"Whatever" Sakura said returning to putting decorations up. Finally we were down.

"Wow it looks amazing!" Hinata said.

"I know!" Tenten said.

"Were good!" I screamed happily.

"Let's go for a treat." Sakura suggested.

"Sure where?" I asked.

"Um Ramen?" Tenten said.

"I heard the ice cream at that new place is really good." I said I was dying for a cone.

"Sure let's go." Hinata said. We all got up and started walking down the street, finally we arrived at the new ice cream shop. We got our cones and kept walking.

"So who do you want you go out with Ino?" Tenten asked.

"Sasuke of course!" I said.

"Well I guess we'll see who gets Sasuke tomorrow at the dance!" Sakura said and stepped into her house.

"Whatever!" I said and kept walking till I reached my own house and stepped in. "Hey Akira." I said picking up my small dog.

"Dad! I'm home!" I yelled and walked into my room. I jumped onto my bed and placed Akira down. "Akira, you're lucky you're a dog

not a human. It's really sad, there's a dance tomorrow and I really want to go with Sasuke, but then a little part of my heart is tugging me

toward Shikamaru. I don't know why!" I said picking my dog up and giving her a squeeze. As if to say she understood what I was

talking about Akira gave a small bark and licked my hand.

"Thanks Akira, I really needed to get that out, speaking of out you want to go for a walk?" I asked her, she jumped up and started

scratching on the door.

"I guess that's a yes let's go." I said attaching her leach to her collar. "Dad I'm taking Akira for a walk!" I yelled and shut the door. "You

want a treat?" I asked her, she started jumping up and down. "Ok, ok let's go." I said opening the door to the pet store but stopped

when I heard my name being called.

"Shikamaru? I thought you were on a mission." I said looking at him.

"I was we just got back." He said.

"That was quick." I said.

"What are you doing?" He asked me.

"I was talking Akira for a walk."

"Can I come?"

"I guess." I shrugged and walked into the store. "Two dog biscuits please." I said.

"So how does the place look?" Shikamaru asked me.

"It looks awesome!" I said taking the bag and paying for it.

"Really? I can't wait to go." He said. _That's right his going with that Temari girl._ I thought to myself and walked out of the store.

"Here Akira" I said giving her one of the biscuits.

"You're going to be at the dance tomorrow right?" Shikamaru asked, I saw him playing with his fingers, _is he going to ask me? No he's _

_going with Temari._ I thought

"Of course." I said.

"Good then will you-" He was cut off when I heard someone call me.

"Ino Come here!" Sakura yelled.

"Sorry Shikamaru can you tell me tomorrow?" I asked.

"Yeah sure." He said putting his hand behind his head.

"Thank you bye!" I said waving to him as I walked away.

"Ino guess who's going to the dance with Sasuke? That's right me!" Sakura said with the in your face smile.

"Fine!" I said and gave her the hand and walked back to my house.

It was the day of the dance I didn't now what to wear!

"My kimono? Or the dress?!" I screamed franticly running around the room and throwing cloths on the floor. "I'll call Tenten!" I said and

grabbed my phone.

"Hello?"

"Tenten?"

"Yes."

"Ino, what are you wearing to the Dance?!"

"That Green Kimono I got."

"K thanks!" I said and hung up to phone Hinata.

"What are you wearing?"

"My kimono." She replied.

It was final I was wearing my Ocean blue Kimono with the purple flowers. I stepped out of my room. "Dad I'm going to the dance!" I

yelled and walked out.

"Ino I love that colour!" Tenten said as she opened the door to her house.

"Nice colour on you too!" I said as I saw her in her green kimono.

"Are we picking up Hinata?" I asked.

"Yup let's go!" Tenten said as she walked out the door.

"Hello Mr. Hyuga, were here to pick up Hinata." I said smiling sweetly.

"Tenten?" Someone said from behind Hiashi Hyuga.

"Neji!" Tenten said giving a very handsome looking Neji a hug. Neji was dressed in traditional Hyuga robes, his hair was pulled back

neatly and he looked like a man.

"Hello Ino." Neji greeted me.

"Hey Neji." I waved.

"Hinata's already left to the dance with Naruto!" Hanabi, Hinata's younger sister announced.

"Ok thanks Hanabi!" I said as Neji, Tenten and I started to walk away.

"Ino who are you going to the dance with?" Neji asked me.

"Well no one as of now." I sighed.

"Are we picking up Sakura?" Tenten asked.

"She told me Sasuke was picking her up." I shrugged.

"Hey!" A voice called behind us I turned around to see Temari behind us.

"Hi Temari." I sighed.

"So are you going with Kiba?" She asked me.

"Kiba?" I asked surprised.

"Yeah he told me he was going to ask you." Temari smiled.

"No he didn't." I said.

"Too bad." Temari said taking off after us.

"Weird." I shrugged as I handed my ticket over to the man at the booth and I walked into the room the dance was being held at. I saw so

many couples, there was Kiba with Temari, how I don't know(Ok for that part just to clear everything up, I was tried and didn't feel like

creating people for these two to go out with so I stuck them together. So people Kiba and Temari do not and will not ever be together!).

Shino was by himself, poor guy. Chouji looked like he had a date, I

smiled it looked like he was taking Chento, an old friend of mine. Gaara was sitting by himself, Lee had a date and it wasn't Sakura.

Kankuro was with another girl, she looked like a girl I had went to the academy with. Of Course sitting eating dinner at a table off to the

corner there was Naruto and Hinata, Hinata was wearing a light purple Kimono and Naruto a black and white shirt with black pants. I

couldn't help but sigh, in the corner of my eye I caught site of Sasuke and Sakura. Darn that girl, she stool my date! But her pink and red

kimono was very pretty. Sasuke looked so cute in his navy blue top and black pants.

"Um Ino…" a voice said from behind me, I jerked around quickly.

"Shikamaru, you scared me." I said trying to stop my beating heart.

"Ino, would you like to be my date?" He asked me, I think he started blushing. I started blushing myself, no ones ever asked me that. I

looked up at him and smiled. This was really unlike him, usually this would be too troublesome for Shikamaru to ask.

"I'd love to." I said stepping closer to him. He held out his arm and escorted me to our table. I hadn't really noticed what he was

wearing, a blue stripped top with black pants. He looked like Sasuke but I can't believe it, cuter. We ordered dinner and ate.

"Ino would you like to dance?" He asked me, his brown eyes looked Black in the moonlight, it mad me fall for him like I thought I never

could. I nodded my head and started blushing. Shikamaru got up out of his seat and walked over to my seat, he held out his hand, I

placed my hand on his and he pulled me up. As he walked me over to the dance floor more couples joined us. Looks like Shino had

found someone, Yuki Shanuba, a very old friend of mine, she loved bugs and other things, perfect match, weird she wore a pair of black

sunglasses like Shino's. Gaara was still sitting alone, but I saw a girl with blue eyes, black-red hair in a green kimono go up to him and sit

down. I smiled when he got up and took her to the dance floor. The music slowed down, I placed my hand on Shikamarus shoulder and

kept my other hand in his, he squeezed my hand tighter and placed his hand on my waist. I smiled and looked up into his eyes. He started

blushing.

"Thank you Shikamaru, you really made my night." I said as we started a slow dance.

"No Ino thank you." He said squeezing my hand a bit tighter. Our slow dance that was really only five minutes felt like an eternity. The

music stopped and we started clapping, a few songs later the dance ended. I walked back to our table and grabbed my stuff. As I

walked toward the doorway I slipped my hand into Shikamarus his smiled. As we walked together hand in hand, Shikamaru made us

turn into the forest.

"Shikamaru where are we going?" I asked surprised.

"Watch." He said as we kept walking we finally exited the forest and appeared on a hill with a lake as the bottom.

"Shikamaru this is beautiful!" I said as I looked up into the sky and down at the lake where the reflection of all the thousands of stars

were shining.

"It's as beautiful as you." He said looking at me, I started blushing and sat down on the grass, Shikamaru beside me. He took my hand

and I put my head on his shoulders.

"Shikamaru, this will be the night I never forget!" I said smiling and looking for the big dipper.

"Ino there's something I need to tell you-" Shikamaru started but I cut him off as I put my finger to his lips and leaned forward for a kiss.

He looked surprised but put held my hand tighter and leaned forward. Finally our lips touched, I felt my mind flow with so many thoughts

I wasn't sure what I was doing, my cheeks turned red, but my heart was as calm as the lake. We separated and our eyes locked.

"Ino I love you." Shikamaru confessed and looked out into the lake.

"Shikamaru look at me." I started and waited until our eyes locked again, his black eyes were simmering in the moonlight. "Shikamaru I

love you too." I confessed and leaned in again for another kiss. Shikamaru pulled me closer and I put my hand onto his soft cheeks, our

lips touched once more. I felt his cheeks become warm, his hands made there way to my waist and there they stayed. I moved back and

looked into his eyes. "I'll always remember this night, the night that I got my first kiss with my first real love." I smiled.

"I'll remember this night as the night I got the girl of my dreams." He said and looked into my eyes, as if they were a deep sea of blue.

Our beautiful night came to an end when we saw a single cloud in the sky, we thought it would rain and ruin this beautiful night and went

home. Shikamaru walked me straight up the stairs and to the door, my father opened it.

"Hello Mr. Yamanaka." Shikamaru greeted.

"Hello Shikamaru, I saw your farther earlier today please tell him we need him tomorrow." My father said and knew it was his cue to

leave us alone for a moment.

"I had a great night, thank you so much!" I said giving him a hug.

"Ino I hope it was really a great night." Shikamaru said squeezing me and giving me one last good-bye kiss.

"Dad I had a great night, I'm going to bed love you!" I said gliding across the floor.

"Good night Ino." My dad smiled. I shut the door to my room and jumped on the bed.

"Oh! Akira I went out with Shikamaru! He's such a gentleman, I never thought I would say this but, Akira I love him and I can't wait till I

have a mission with him and Choji." I said giving a huge grateful sigh and picking up my dog. "Akira I'll tell you a secret, he kissed me,

twice well three but Akira Shikamaru Nara kissed me!" I said excitedly trying to keep my voice down. Akira gave an excited bark and I

handed her another treat. I changed out of my kimono and into my pajama's and sat on my bed to look out the window, the stars were

beautiful, the moon was beautiful, this night was beautiful, Shikamaru was beautiful and I would never forget any of it!


	2. NejiXTen

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto or any of it's characters.

* * *

It was a beautiful day in Konaha, all the Kunoichi were busy getting ready for the big dance.

"Forehead girl pass me the streamer." Ino demanded.

"Here you go Ino pig!" Sakura said a lot of sarcasm and announce in her voice.

"Come on you two, get along!" Tenten said trying to pin up a balloon.

"Hey um Tenten can you pass me a ribbon?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah sure, here." Tenten said handing Hinata a gold ribbon. This was the Valentines Day dance and everyone was being paired up.

"Ino pig hurry up with the balloon!" Sakura said making Ino jump.

"Shut up Bill board Brows." Ino snapped back hitting a balloon over to me.

"Next subject!" I yelled and pinned up a ribbon. The fight these two were putting on was getting annoying. Ok people I'm Tenten and

this Is what happened to me at the Valentines day dance.

"So who you going to the dance with Hinata?" Ino asked.

"I…um…I…um…No one." She finally said.

"How about you Tenten?" Sakura asked.

"Neji asked me to the dance yesterday!" I replied excitedly. I was so happy that he had asked me out.

"Lucky, No one asked me yet, I'm sure Sasuke will!" Ino said with a little softness in my voice.

"Give me a break Ino, Sasukes going to ask me!" Sakura said smiling.

"Right only in your dreams!" Ino said back.

"Hey Ino what about Shikamaru?" I said. Over the last few days, Shikamaru had been acting kind of weird around Ino I wanted to see if

anyone else had noticed.

"What about him?" Ino asked as if she didn't know the guy.

"Has he asked you?" I continued.

"Shikamaru ask me? No way! I bet he's going with that sand girl whatever her face is!" Ino yelled.

"Is that a hint of jealousy?" Sakura said grinning evilly.

"No!" Ino screamed throwing a balloon at her.

"Hinata you going with Naruto?" Sakura asked.

"I don't know, no ones asked me yet." Hinata said blushing.

"Wonder if Kiba's free." Ino said for a moment but eminently went back to Sasuke.

"Ugh, please give me a break!" I said after a while.

"Hinata pass the balloons please." Ino said.

"Hey, what are you guys doing?" A voice said from behind me. Ino turned around quickly almost falling off the ladder she was standing

on.

"It's you." she said with a sigh and turned back around.

"Hey Temari." Sakura waved.

"Hey Sakura, Tenten, Hinata, Ino. What are you guys doing?" She asked.

"Perparing for the V-day dance tomorrow." I said smiling and passing a balloon over to Ino.

"Really? I'm just in time them." Temari said.

"You're staying till tomorrow?" Ino asked I could tell she was that happy about Temari staying with us.

"Yes." She said happily.

"Well if you're staying can you at least help us put up the decorations?" Ino asked and sat down on the ladder.

"She can't." A voice said from behind her.

"Shikamaru? Why not?" Ino asked as Shikamaru appeared from out of no where.

"We have a mission." He said.

"We? We who?" Ino asked confused.

"Us." Neji, Choji, Naruto and Kiba said appearing from out of nowhere.

"Ya no what I'm not even going to ask." Ino said turning back around.

"Where's Sasuke?" Sakura asked.

"He's training with Kakashi-sensi." Naruto replied.

"Whatever, Hinata can you pass me that balloon at your feet please?" Ino asked. With that the boys, and Temari disappeared.

"Ino you ok?" I asked looking at Ino.

"Fine, why?" Ino asked.

"You were acting strange a minute ago." Sakura chimed in.

"Just peachy!" Ino said. that was pretty wieird the experection on her face after that was a "am I really ok?" kind of look.

"Whatever" Sakura said returning to putting decorations up. Finally we were down.

"Wow it looks amazing!" Hinata said.

"I know!" I said.

"Were good!" Ino screamed happily.

"Let's go for a treat." Sakura suggested.

"Sure where?" Ino asked.

"Um Ramen?" I said. I wanted Ramen!

"I heard the ice cream at that new place is really good." Ino said.

"Sure let's go." Hinata said. We all got up and started walking down the street, finally we arrived at the new ice cream shop. We got our

cones and kept walking.

"So who do you want you go out with Ino?" I asked.

"Sasuke of course!" Ino said.

"Well I guess we'll see who gets Sasuke tomorrow at the dance!" Sakura said and stepped into her house.

"Whatever!" Ino said. with that the group spilt we went our separate ways to our separate houses. I walked into mine and there were

scrolls everywhere.

"Mom I'm home!" I yelled jumping over a sword that was lying on the ground. I found a note on the table

Tenten:

Were on a mission, we won't be home for a few days, take care and have a great night at the dance

Love mom and dad.

Of course my parents were on a mission. It seemed they were never home, but o well. I went in to my room and turned up the radio, I

needed to relax. I went into the washroom on turned on the tap, I left it running as I went back into my room. I grab a t-shirt and a pair of

short's and a towel. I undressed and took a nice relaxing bath, with the radio turned up loud I let myself sink into the tub. I had my eyes

shut but the sound of the phone ringing made me jump. I leaned over the side of the tub and grabbed it.

"Hello?" I said softly.

"Tenten?" The voice on the other line asked.

"Yes."

"It's Neji."

"Hi Neji!" I said a huge smile spread across my face.

"Can you come over to my place tonight?" He asked me.

"Ya sure, fancy or plain and what time should I be there?" I asked.

"A casual team Gai dinner, Gai-sensi and Lee will be there, around 7. Can you make it?"

"Of course!" I said.

"Alright see you then." He said and hung up. I hung up and placed the phone back where it had been. I let the tub fill and stayed in a few

more minutes. I was done and took out the plug, I stepped out of the tub and wrapped the towel around me.

"Now I have to get new clothes." I said with a sigh and stepped back in to my room and opened the closet. I picked out a green top with

different shades, my pair of knee length jeans and a light jacket that went perfect with the outfit. I got dressed and fixed my hair. I locked

my house and walked over to the Hyuga's place. Before I could knock on the door Neji opened it.

"Hey Neji." I said blushing. He nodded, he was wearing black pants and a blue top. As I walked into his kitchen there was Hinata,

Hanabi and Hiashi Hyuga. "Hello." I greeted.

"Hey Tenten." Hinata said.

"Hi Tenten!" Hanabi exclaimed she was happy to see me.

"Hi Hanabi." I said. Neji pulled out a chair for me and I sat down.

"Hinata nii-chan are you going to the dance tomorrow?" Hanabi asked.

"Yes." Hinata said playing with her fingers.

"Can I come?" She asked. Hinata looked at me as if to say "Tenten say something please!"

"Hanabi you wouldn't want to come to this dance." I said, Mr. Hyuga exited the room for a few moments.

"Why not?" Hanabi asked disappointed.

"Because this is a big kid's dance, it's for Genin like us and Chunin like Shikamaru." I said hoping she would get it.

"O ok." She said nodding.

"Neji, Lee and Gai-sensi are here." I said pointing to the door. They were making such a noise outside you could probably hear them

from a mile away. Neji sighed and opened the door.

"Hello Neji! Hi Tenten." Lee said walking in.

"Hi Lee. Gai-sensi." I greeted. Hiashi walked in the room with plates and food.

"Mr. Hyuga this looks great!" Lee said I nodded in agreement.

"Thank you father!" Hinata and Hanabi said at the same time.

"Thank you uncle." Neji said. We enjoyed a nice dinner together. Hinata and I were talking about the dance, Lee and Neji were talking

about their training and Gai-sensi and Hiashi were talking about, well I don't know what they were talking about but they were talking.

After dinner I was the last to leave, Gai-sensi and Lee left before me and I stayed behind to help clean the dishes. Neji grabbed my hand

and walked me to the door.

"Are you kicking me out?" I asked shocked.

"No I need to talk to you." He said and opened the door. We walked out into the dark cold night, my light jacket wasn't warm enough.

Neji stopped by a tree. "Tenten can you pick us up tomorrow?" Neji asked me. He had me holding my breath for nothing.

"Neji, of course!" I said laughing.

"Why are you laughing?" He asked.

"No reason." I said walking up to him.

"Your parents home?" He asked me. Not even Lee new that my parents were never home, I was by myself at home 24/7 almost all the

time.

"Nope mission." I sighed.

"I'll walk you home." He offered.

"Sure Neji that would be great." I smiled. Before we left Neji went back inside and said something he can back out with a jacket and a

bag. "What are you doing?" I asked him.

"Your parents aren't home right?" He asked I nodded. "I'll stay the night with you." He said.

"Neji you're so sweet!" I said smiling.

"But I won't be there when you wake up, I have to get back here to train." He warned me.

"Thank you Neji." I said giving him a peak on the check. As we walked over to me house Neji had put his arm around my shoulder as if

trying to stop my shivering. I opened the door to my house and let Neji step in.

"O yeah watch out-"

"Ahh Tenten why is there a sword on the ground?!" Neji asked.

"Just watch your step." I sighed. I grabbed an extra blanket from the closet and handed it to him. He nodded and put it on the couch.

"Good night Tenten." He said as I started up the stairs to my room.

"Night Neji." I smiled at the top of the stairs.

I woke up in the morning to find Neji still on the couch. I smiled he looked so cute sleeping, and he said he wouldn't be here in the

morning. I crept into the kitchen and made us breakfast. I couldn't help it I had to wake him up, he needed to be where he needed to be

and I needed to get ready for the dance tonight. "Neji, Neji, Neji wake up." I said nudging him gently. He was still asleep. "Come on

Neji wake up." I said again nudging him harder. I saw him twitch. "Neji." I said playing with his soft black hair.

"Tenten?" He asked as his eyes slowly opened.

"Wake up Destiny Boy." I said putting my head on his chest.

"How did I not wake up?" He asked.

"You tell me." I replied. He never answered but he sat up on the couch. I pulled him up and led him to the kitchen. "Waffles?" I asked

placing a plate in front of him.

"Thank you Tenten." He said and cut up the waffles. After breakfast he left and I was in the house by myself, again. I looked at the clock

and decided to take a shower and fix my hair.

I stepped out of the shower and went into my room, I threw open the closet doors and started to look for my green kimono. I took it off

the hook and lay it on the bed. Next I went over to the radio and turned it up. I put a robe on and put my hair in a towel. I combed it and

then put my Green kimono with silver and gold dragons on. I heard my phone ring and rushed down stairs to get it.

"Hello?"

"Tenten?"

"Yes."

"Ino, what are you wearing to the Dance?!"

"That Green Kimono I got."

"K thanks!" Ino said and hung up. Soon after the phone call there was a knock at my door. I opened it and Ino stood in front of me.

"Ino I love that colour!" I said as I opened the door to my house. She was wearing her ocean Blue kimono with the purple flowers, it

really made her eyes sparkle.

"Nice colour on you too!" Ino said as seeing me in my green kimono.

"Are we picking up Hinata?" she asked.

"Yup let's go!" I said and locked the house.

"Hello Mr. Hyuga, were here to pick up Hinata." Ino said smiling sweetly.

"Tenten?" Someone said from behind Hiashi Hyuga.

"Neji!" I said giving a very handsome looking Neji a hug. Neji was dressed in traditional Hyuga robes, his hair was pulled back neatly

and he looked like a man.

"Hello Ino." Neji greeted.

"Hey Neji." she waved.

"Hinata's already left to the dance with Naruto!" Hanabi sister announced.

"Ok thanks Hanabi!" Ino said as Neji, Ino and I started to walk away.

"Ino who are you going to the dance with?" Neji asked her.

"Well no one as of now." she sighed.

"Are we picking up Sakura?" I asked.

"She told me Sasuke was picking her up." Ino shrugged.

"Hey!" A voice called behind us Ino turned around to see Temari behind us.

"Hi Temari." she sighed.

"So are you going with Kiba?" She asked her.

"Kiba?" Ino asked surprised.

"Yeah he told me he was going to ask you." Temari smiled.

"No he didn't." Ino said.

"Too bad." Temari said taking off after us.

"Weird." Ino shrugged as she handed her ticket over to the man at the booth and walked into the room the dance was being held at. Neji

and I did the same and left Ino standing in shock looking at all the couples. Neji lead us to our table and pulled out the chair for me to sit

on. Our dinner came and we started chatting.

"Thanks for this morning Tenten." He said.

"No problem, any time!" I smiled taking a sip of water. "Neji look, Ino got a date." I smiled, he turned around.

"I knew he would ask her." Neji said.

"How did you know Shikamaru was going to ask Ino?" I asked a little confused.

"On that mission we were on, He was telling me on our way back that he wanted to ask her." He smiled.

"Neji look at Lee." I said giggling. Neji turned and gave a small chuckle. Lee had his green jumpsuit under his green shirt and black pants,

another girl in a green dress walked up to him. The music started to slow down. "Come on Neji dance with me please." I begged. Neji

got out of his seat and offered me his hand. I took it and we walked over to the dance floor after Ino and Shikamaru. I placed my hand

on his shoulder and his hand on my waist I smiled as we started a slow dance. A few dances later it was time to wrap up. We walked

outside hand in hand and saw Shikamaru lead Ino into the forest. We smiled and walked over to the park and sat on a bench under a

cherry blossom tree. Neji started talking about how destiny brought us together, I got a little annoyed but after he went on too long

without changing the subject I brought my fingers up to his lips to shush him. He stopped talking and our eyes locked. I moved a little

closer to him, as though he knew what I was going to do he moved closer to me. I looked into his cream white eyes and leaned in for a

kiss. Neji did the same, our lips touched, I felt my heart beat faster as if it was going to explode, I felt my cheeks turn red and I felt a

familiar hand move up my back and pull me closer. I looked up at him and he looked down at me.

"Neji, did destiny do that too?" I asked giving a little smile and placing my head under his. We got up off the bench and walked back to

my house with his hand around my neck. My parents still weren't home and Neji stayed at my house again sleeping on the couch. Before

we went to bed Neji had told me three words I thought I would never here from him,

"I love you."


	3. SasuXSaku

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto or any of it's characters.

* * *

It was a beautiful day in Konaha, all the Kunoichi were busy getting ready for the big dance.

"Forehead girl pass me the streamer." Ino demanded.

"Here you go Ino pig!" Sakura said a lot of sarcasm and announce in her voice.

"Come on you two, get along!" Tenten said trying to pin up a balloon.

"Hey um Tenten can you pass me a ribbon?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah sure, here." Tenten said handing Hinata a gold ribbon.

"Ino pig hurry up with the balloon!" I said making Ino jump, that's right people I'm the pink haired big forehead girl, and this is what

happened to me during the V-Day dance.

"Shut up Billboard Brows." Ino snapped back hitting a balloon over to me.

"Next subject!" Tenten yelled pinning up a ribbon.

"So who you going to the dance with Hinata?" Ino asked.

"I…um…I…um…No one." She finally said.

"How about you Tenten?" I asked.

"Neji asked me to the dance yesterday!" She replied excitedly.

"Lucky, No one asked me yet, I'm sure Sasuke will!" Ino said with a little softness in my voice.

"Give me a break Ino, Sasukes going to ask me!" I said smiling.

"Right only in your dreams!" Ino said back.

"Hey Ino what about Shikamaru?" Tenten said. It was ture over the last few days Shikamaru had been acting strange around Ino.

"What about him?" Ino asked as if I didn't know the guy.

"Has he asked you?" Tenten continued.

"Shikamaru ask me? No way! I bet he's going with that sand girl whatever her face is!" I yelled.

"Is that a hint of jealousy?" I said grinning evilly.

"No!" Ino screamed throwing a balloon at me.

"Hinata you going with Naruto?" I asked.

"I don't know, no ones asked me yet." Hinata said blushing.

"Wonder if Kiba's free." Ino said for a moment but eminently went back to Sasuke.

"Ugh, please give me a break!" Tenten said after a while.

"Hinata pass the balloons please." Ino said.

"Hey, what are you guys doing?" A voice said from behind me. Ino turned around quickly almost falling off the ladder she was standing

on.

"It's you." she said with a sigh and turned back around.

"Hey Temari." I waved.

"Hey Sakura, Tenten, Hinata, Ino. What are you guys doing?" She asked.

"Perparing for the V-day dance tomorrow." Tenten said smiling and passing a balloon over to me.

"Really? I'm just in time them." Temari said.

"You're staying till tomorrow?" Ino asked hoping for a no.

"Yes." She said happily.

"Well if you're staying can you at least help us put up the decorations?" Ino asked and sat down on the ladder.

"She can't." A voice said from behind her.

"Shikamaru? Why not?" Ino asked as Shikamaru appeared from out of no where.

"We have a mission." He said.

"We? We who?" She asked confused.

"Us." Neji, Choji, Naruto and Kiba said appearing from out of nowhere.

"Ya no what I'm not even going to ask." I said turning back around.

"Where's Sasuke?" I asked.

"He's training with Kakashi-sensi." Naruto replied.

"Whatever, Hinata can you pass me that balloon at your feet please?" Ino asked. With that the boys, and Temari disappeared.

"Ino you ok?" Tenten asked looking at me.

"Fine, why?" Ino asked.

"You were acting strange a minute ago." I chimed in.

"Just peachy!" Ino said but the experesion on her face after that was weird it was an "Am I really ok?" kind of look.

"Whatever" I said returning to putting decorations up. Finally we were down.

"Wow it looks amazing!" Hinata said.

"I know!" Tenten said.

"Were good!" Ino screamed happily.

"Let's go for a treat." I suggested.

"Sure where?" Ino asked.

"Um Ramen?" Tenten said.

"I heard the ice cream at that new place is really good." Ino said I was dying for a cone.

"Sure let's go." Hinata said. We all got up and started walking down the street, finally we arrived at the new ice cream shop. We got our

cones and kept walking.

"So who do you want you go out with Ino?" Tenten asked.

"Sasuke of course!" Ino said.

"Well I guess we'll see who gets Sasuke tomorrow at the dance!" I said and stepped into her house.

"Whatever!" I heard Ino yell. I stepped into my house and up to my room, my mom was out shopping and I had no clue where my dad

was. I opened the door to my room and fell onto the bed.

"Sakura." I heard a voice from behind me say, it made my jump off my bed.

"O my gosh Sasuke don't scar me like that." I said trying to steady my out of control beating heart. Sasuke had crept up to my window

and was now sitting on the sill.

"Sakura, had anyone asked you to the dance yet?" He asked me and looked the other way. _Is this it? Is he going to ask me today? _

_Fight now? _I tried to stay calm.

"No, no one yet." I said.

"Good, Sakura will you go with me then?" He asked still looking the other way.

"Sasuke look at me, why are you looking away?" I asked. Sasuke turned his head to face me. "I'd love you go with you." I smiled.

"I'll pick you up tomorrow at 5 be ready." He said and disappeared. I jumped up and screamed. I ran out of my house and into the

street. I was walking for a moment and then spotted Ino talking to Shikamaru.

"Ino Come here!" I yelled. Ino said something to Shikamaru and he nodded, she smiled and waved at him.

"Ino guess who's going to the dance with Sasuke? That's right me!" I said with the in your face smile.

"Fine!" She said and gave me the hand and walked back to my house. I also yelled at her not to pick me up, if she heard me she ignored

me.

The day of the dance I was going crazy! I stepped into the shower and washed my pink hair. I put it up into a bun and flung open my

closet doors. I picked out my Pink and red Kimono. I had everything done just in time for the knock at my door, I rushed downstairs to

answer it.

"Hey Sasuke." I said blushing he was looking the other way. But when he saw me I saw his eye's grow big.

"Hi Sakura." He said. He was wearing a navy blue shirt and black pants. As we walked to dance there was silence between I was getting

a little tried from it but what do you expected from a guy who barley talks anyway. When we entered the room everything was beautiful!

Sasuke led me to our table and handed me a menu. We ordered dinner and finally there was some talking. We talked about training and

how Kakashi-sensi was always late and about an annoying knuckle head ninja who seemed to be getting stronger. We never did dance

or anything, I knew from the start he wouldn't want to. Strangely I was ok with that as long as I had Sasuke the world couldn't get any

better. Plus in the corner of my eye I spotted the knuckle head ninja himself sitting with Hinata. We left early but it was dark outside and

the thousands of stars were shinning in the night. Sasuke hopped onto a roof.

"Sasuke I can't jump I'm in a kimono!" I yelled as he disappeared behind a tree that stood by the roof on the house he was on. In the

blink of any eye I felt him behind me. Before I could turn around I was on the roof, Sasuke leaning on a tree. I walked over to him. He

still hadn't told me anything I wanted to hear, something like "Sakura you look pretty tonight." Or the three words I really wanted to hear

come out of his mouth. As I walked closer in the blink of an eye he disappeared I walked over to the tree he had been standing at and

looked up. Nothing. I felt a warm hand on my back, I turned around slowly. Sasuke was standing there with a straight face. He took a

few steps forward making me step backwards finally he had me pinned up against the tree. I really had no clue what he was doing. But as

he placed his hand firmly on the bark next to my hair just brushing my cheek and looked up at the stars he really was clueless about what

to do next. So I did it for him, I placed my hand softly on his cheek and made him turn toward me. At that moment I leaned in and our

lips touched. After that my night was pretty much blurry I felt my self being carried. I guess I was tried or something because I was zoning

in and out, before I new it I had been tucked in bed with my pink and red Kimono on and the window was open letting in a small gentle

gust of wind every once in a while.


	4. NaruXHina

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto or any of its characters

* * *

It was a beautiful day in Konaha, all the Kunoichi were busy getting ready for the big dance.

"Forehead girl pass me the streamer." Ino demanded.

"Here you go Ino pig!" Sakura said a lot of sarcasm and announce in her voice.

"Come on you two, get along!" Tenten said trying to pin up a balloon.

"Hey um Tenten can you pass me a ribbon?" Hinata asked.  
"Yeah sure, here." Tenten said handing Hinata a gold ribbon. This was the Valentines Day dance and everyone was being paired up.  
"Ino pig hurry up with the balloon!" Sakura said making Ino jump.

"Shut up Billboard Brows." Ino snapped back hitting a balloon over to Sakura.

"Next subject!" Tenten yelled pinning up a ribbon.

"So who you going to the dance with Hinata?" Ino asked.

"I…um…I…um…No one." i mumbled my words and I felt my face turn three different shades of red. Alright what to hear what happens to me durning the V-day dance? Keep reading to find out.

"How about you Tenten?" Sakura asked.

"Neji asked me to the dance yesterday!" She replied excitedly.

"Lucky, No one asked me yet, I'm sure Sasuke will!" Ino said with a little softness in her voice.

"Give me a break Ino, Sasukes going to ask me!" Sakura said smiling.

"Right only in your dreams!" Ino said back.

"Hey Ino what about Shikamaru?" Tenten said.

"What about him?" Ino asked as if I didn't know the guy.

"Has he asked you?" Tenten continued.

"Shikamaru ask me? No way! I bet he's going with that sand girl whatever her face is!" Ino yelled.

"Is that a hint of jealousy?" Sakura said grinning evilly.

"No!" Ino screamed throwing a balloon at her. True Shikamaru had been acting weird not as lazy and he seemed a bit dazed. I kept this all to myself not saying a word and tried to tune out the noise around me.

"Hinata you going with Naruto?" Sakura asked jolting me back from my far off planet.

"I don't know, no ones asked me yet." I said I knew right then and there my face must have been on fire because my heart was pounding like a drum.

"Wonder if Kiba's free." Ino said for a moment but eminently went back to Sasuke.

"Ugh, please give me a break!" Tenten said after a while.

"Hinata pass the balloons please." Ino said, I did and went back to putting up a streamer.

"Hey, what are you guys doing?" A voice said from behind us. Ino turned around quickly almost falling off the ladder she was standing on.

"Its you." she said with a sigh and turned back around.

"Hey Temari." Sakura waved.

"Hey Sakura, Tenten, Hinata, Ino. What are you guys doing?" She asked.

"Preparing for the V-day dance tomorrow." Tenten said smiling and passing a balloon over to Ino.

"Really? I'm just in time them." Temari said.

"You're staying till tomorrow?" Ino asked I could tell she really wasn't happy.

"Yes." Temari replied happily.

"Well if you're staying can you at least help us put up the decorations?" Ino asked and sat down on the ladder.

"She can't." A voice said from behind her.

"Shikamaru? Why not?" I asked as Shikamaru appeared from out of no where.

"We have a mission." He said.

"We? We who?" Ino asked confused.

"Us." Neji, Choji, Naruto and Kiba said appearing from out of no where. At the sight of Naruto I turned around and asked Tenten for a balloon.

"Ya no what I'm not even going to ask." Ino said turning back around.

"Where's Sasuke?" Sakura asked.

"He's training with Kakashi-sensi." Naruto replied.

"Whatever, Hinata can you pass me that balloon at your feet please?" Ino asked me I nodded and looked up. Soon after that the boys, and Temari disappeared.

"Ino you ok?" Tenten asked.

"Fine, why?" Ino asked.

"You were acting strange a minute ago." Sakura chimed in.

"Just peachy!" Ino said. I really couldn't tell if she really was 'just peachy'.

"Whatever" Sakura said returning to putting decorations up. Finally we were down.

"Wow it looks amazing!" I said in aw.

"I know!" Tenten said.

"Were good!" Ino screamed happily.

"Let's go for a treat." Sakura suggested.

"Sure where?" Ino asked.

"Um Ramen?" Tenten said.

"I heard the ice cream at that new place is really good." I said

"Sure let's go." I said. I didn't mind ice cream today. We all got up and started walking down the street, finally we arrived at the new ice cream shop. We got our cones and kept walking.

"So who do you want you go out with Ino?" Tenten asked.

"Sasuke of course!" Ino said.

"Well I guess we'll see who gets Sasuke tomorrow at the dance!" Sakura said and stepped into her house.

"Whatever!" Ino said and kept walking to her own home. The group spilt Tenten walked to her house, I gave a sigh and walked to my own house.

"Dad I'm home!" I yelded and spotted Neji lying against a tree. "What are you doing?" I asked him. He looked at me with a blank expersion I knew he wasn't going to talk to me, I walked away.

"Hinata nii-chan!" my sister Hanabi exclaimed and ran into me.

"Off, What is it Hanabi?" I asked rubbing my stomach.

"Neji wanted me to ask you if Tenten, Lee and Gai-sensi could come over tonight." Hanabi said giving an innocent smile. I shrugged then nodded and Hanabi took off outside. I went up to my room and jumped onto the bed. The more I thought about the dance the more I thought about Naruto, which made my cheeks turn red even though he was no where near me. I walked to my window and looked outside, it was a gorgeous sunny day, I was pretty sure Naruto was training. I smacked my head on the pillow and told myself Naruto would never notice me, may I should just go with Kiba. I shock my head and felt completely confused. I got changed out of my clothes and put on a pair of jeans and my favourite sparkly top. As I stepped dpwnstairs I was daydreaming, I almost tripped on the last step. I went into the kitchen and set the table. Hanabi was helping father make dinner and Neji was up in his room. As I sat down at the table Neji came walking down the stairs and opened the doors.

"Hey Neji." Tentensaid blushing.

"Hello." Tenten greeted.

"Hey Tenten." I said.

"Hi Tenten!" Hanabi exclaimed.

"Hi Hanabi." Tenten said. Neji pulled out a chair for her and she sat down.

"Hinata nii-chan are you going to the dance tomorrow?" Hanabi asked.

"Yes." I said playing with her fingers.

"Can I come?" She asked. I looked at Tenten hoping that she would answer the question for me. Hanabi had been asking all week if she could come and I was getting a little tired of it.

"Hanabi you wouldn't want to come to this dance." Tenten said I let out a sigh of relif and my dad walked out of the room to make sure nothing was burning.

"Why not?" Hanabi asked disappointed.

"Because this is a big kid's dance, it's for Genin like us and Chunin like Shikamaru." Tenten said I hoped she would get it.

"O ok." She said nodding.

"Neji, Lee and Gai-sensi are here." Tenten said pointing to the door. I gave a small chuckle, they were making such a noise outside you could probably hear them from a mile away. Neji sighed and opened the door.

"Hello Neji! Hi Tenten." Lee said walking in.

"Hi Lee. Gai-sensi." Tenten greeted. Hiashi walked in the room with plates and food.

"Mr. Hyuga this looks great!" Lee said Tenten nodded in agreement.

"Thank you father!" Hanabi and I said at the same time.

"Thank you uncle." Neji said. We enjoyed a nice dinner together. Tenten and I were talking about the dance, Lee and Neji were talking about their training and Gai-sensi and Hiashi were talking about, well I don't know what they were talking about but they were talking. After dinner Tenten, Gai-sensi and Lee left before her and she stayed behind to help clean the dishes. Neji grabbed her hand and walked to the door.

"Are you kicking me out?" I could hear Tenten say.

"No I need to talk to you." Neji replied opening the door. They walked out leaving us in the kitchen. I started putting away the dishes when Neji called.

"Hai?" I replied he told me to go grab the bag in his room and a jacket. Simple, so I did and came back down. He told me to be ready early in the morning because he was going over to Tenten's house and coming home early to train with me. I nodded and he left. I walked up to my room and changed into my pajama's and stared up at the stars. I got a little dizy and calasped onto my bed, I dug myself under the blankets. I flicked the lights off and slowly drifted to sleep.

I woke up in the morning got changed, ate breakfast, did my hair and was outside waiting for Neji in less then an hour. T wasn't like him to be late. O well I started practicing by myself.

" Oi Hinata!" I heard a voice call my name I turned around to see Naruto at my gate, I felt my face turn red.

"N…Na…Naruto-kun what are you doing here?" I managed to spit out a few words.

"Hinata where's Neji?" He ask.

"He's at Tenten's house." I replied holding my breath.

"So what are you doing than?" He nodded and then asked.

"Err….um…I…. I was training." I said giving a little smile.

"This early?" He asked again. I nodded.

"Then can I train with you?" He asked. I felt my face turn red, my heart started pounding, my limbs grew a bit numb but I managed to nod. Naruto and I trained until Neji came home which was an hour later. I looked at him but he avoided my gaze and walked inside, Naruto took his chance and attempted to hit me with one of his shadow clones. I quickly got rid of it.

We continued training until I gave up and sat down under a tree. Naruto rushed over to me.

"Hinata are you alright?" He asked sitting next to me. My heart raced trying to find an answer in my blank mind. I nodded.

"Naruto do you want some water?" I asked finally. He nodded happily and we walked into my house. He took the glass I handed him and filled it with water, I got my own glass and started for the table. I felt my face get warm water on my hand and on my feet, I looked behind me to see Naruto's face inches away from mine. He had his arms around my stomach and was squeezing me closer. I fainted.

I woke up in my room with wind in my face and Naruto's smile right by my bed.

"Hinata are you ok?" He asked. Oddly my heart didn't race and I managed to say yes. He passed me a glass of water and I graciously drank it. After a while of awkward silence he spoke again.

"Sorry Hinata, I didn't mean to make you faint like that." He started "Hinata I guess what I really wanted to asked you was, will you go to the dance with me tonight?" He asked so calmly and quickly I couldn't believe it, but when he flashed me one of his smiles I couldn't resist.

"Yes." I said quietly.

"Eh?" Naruto asked.

"Yes." I said louder. His eye widen and his smile was brighter then Lee's.

"Oi see you tonight then, I'll come to get you around 5." He said waving and exiting my room. I sat in bed a little longer thinking about what had just happened, didn't matter how many times I played the seen over and over again I could believe Naruto had actually asked me out. I flipped the covers off me and jumped into the wash room. I did my hair quickly and stepped out I was completely clueless about what to do next.

"Hinata nii-chan phone's for you!" Hanabi called. I flung open the door and took it from her shooing her away.

"Hello?" I asked

"Hinata?" The other person asked.

"Ino?"

"Yup ok what are you wearing tonight?" She asked quickly.

"Hold on." I said throwing the phone on the bed and rummaging threw my closet. I flipped the dress until my eyes settled on my light purple kimono. I pulled it out and picked up the phone.

"Ino?"

"Still here." She replied.

"Ok I'm wearing my light purple kimono." I said.

"K thanks." Ino said and hung up. I stood there for a moment still in my towel clueless. I hung up the phone and put my kimono on and fixed my hair again. I walked downstairs and sat on the couch.

_KNOCK KNOCK_

The door! I jumped out of my seat and ran for the door. Naruto was standing there in a black and white shirt and black pants. I looked him up and down and smiled. He did too.

"Come on Hinata let's go." He said.

"Hanabi I'm going!" I yelled into the house and shut the door behind me.

We entered the room and already it was full of guests. Naruto led me to our table and I sat down. Of course he had ramen and I ordered a salad. We ate and talked and laughed a little. As the room became more crowed I saw more of my friends, Shikamaru with Ino, Sakura with Sasuke, Neji and Tenten and at the back of the room I got a little confused seeing Kiba with Temari. Naruto followed my look and started laughing.

"Hinata it's a long story, don't ask." He said. I didn't bother and continued our dinner. The music slowed and all couples made their way to the dance floor. Naruto grabbed my hand and led me there. My face probably looked like it was sun brunt because I felt red hot. His arms hung loosely around my waist and somehow my arms moved to his shoulders and we started dancing. He pulled me closer but I didn't resist. I was so relaxed and my red hot face felt cool as the ocean with a little blush here and there. The night was over so soon that I was a little dazed. Naruto led my out and continued to walk me home. We stopped at a tree in blossom. Naruto's arms crawled up my back and pulled me closer, I felt safe in his arms. He looked down at me and our eyes locked. As he leaned in I did the same my sun brunt face came back when our lips met. I felt like I was going to faint but I tried my best to keep from fainting. When we parted I looked into his blues eyes and he whispered in my ear.

"Hyuga Hinata, I love you." The three words did it, I managed the same three words and fainted.

Before I knew it I was in my bed the window was open the wind coming in and the moon was shining in my eyes. The night had come to an end and I managed to say the three words that had been locked away in my heart for so long.


End file.
